The Chronicles of SUCKERY
by Spooky-Zipper-Chan
Summary: *Also known as Invader's FLU! ZiM falls ill with influenza, but who will be there? Dib? NOT ZaDR. FRIENDSHIP is intended. : I do not own Invader ZiM. Rated T for dark subjects later on. -EDIT: I'm baaaack
1. DibWorm, you suck

**Awrighty!! Here's something besides my usual psycho-trippy-disturbing stuff. XD The is no pairing, only ZaDF, but I guess you could turn it into something else if you truly wanted to. ANYHOW I do not own Invader ZiM in any way. There. Ha!**

**ZiM: _GET ON WITH IT! You're taking forever, human she-beast!_**

**.....Right then.**

**

* * *

**

_Invader's FLU:_

---

**IN THE CLASSROOM:**

_"That space monster! He's onto something, I just know it! I JUST KNOW IT!" _Dib thought furiously while staring intently at the small, green child, known as ZiM.

Though unknown to all of the other classroom children, ZiM in fact, was an alien: an IRKEN Invader to be precise. Bent on destroying the world, or conquering it, rather, ZiM became Dib's mortal enemy, as Dib tries to hinder the coming "invasion".

Dib, uninterested in Ms. Bitters' lecture, obsessively watched his nemesis' every move. ZiM looked worn out, which was odd; Normally he looked bored, and it was only the near the middle of class. The young irken boy was writing something onto a mechanical note pad, but what? Dib couldn't make it out from where he was sitting. The scythe-haired boy stood on his chair, gaining the attention of ZiM....and everyone else.

"DIB!! Sit down before I summon the discipline control squad to take you away!" The bitter elderly teacher screeched, causing his peers to laugh.

"Yeah Dib-worm-" ZiM chimed in " Before she-" he broke off into a fit of congested-like coughing. Kids began to stare, as the fit grew more violent with each cough, and the boy almost fell out of his seat.

"Ew!! Ms. Bitters!" Zita, a purple haired girl, squealed, "I think ZiM needs help or something!!"

The mentor growled, "ZiM! What did I say about dying?!"

The young IRKEN gained his breath, and wheezed, "Insolent fools! I-ugh....ZiM needs no...No help!...And..I am not...d-dying, either, Sir." he climbed back into his seat, mumbled something like 'ZiM is normal' and nodded to his superior.

"...Good." Ms. Bitters blinked indifferently, and continued droning on with the ridiculously boring lesson.

Dib however, did not dismiss the incident so easily. His amber eyes studied Zim once more, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He noticed that ZiM would grip the edges of his desk every so often, as if trying to prevent another coughing fit. The tiny body would stiffen, the relax, forming a pattern. Eventually, the little spasms stopped, and ZiM lowered his head to his desk, and slowly shut his lilac colored eyes.

_"What? ZiM's never slept during class! ...I don't even think I've seen him tired!" _Dib's mind raced.

The bell for lunch rang, causing all of the children to leave in an uproar. Except, of course, for ZiM and Dib. Which, again struck Dib as odd, because normally ZiM would have left within the wild crowd of students.

Dib approached the alien boy in a disbelieving manner, "Hey, ZiM. The bell rang."

His only response was the light snoring of the little green boy.

"Seriously, Zim. The bell rang, let's go."

The alien stirred a little, clenched his hand into a fist, and coughed, but nevertheless, remained asleep.

Dib was growing impatient with him, and began to shake ZiM roughly, "COME ON!! The bell rang!!"

"Awaaah!?" ZiM snapped awake, obviously startled, and glared at his trench coat clad peer, " Dib-stink, what do you think you're doing?!"

"God, for the last time, we have to go to lunch now!"

"Oh? Eh- ZiM knew that!! I was, uh, testing you!" he fought back a cough. "You pass-THIS TIME, worm-baby." And with that, pushed Dib out of the way, and marched down the cafeteria.

"Geez." Dib sighed, why'd ZiM have to be so...ZiM?

**IN THE CAFETERIA:**

Sleeping hadn't helped at all. Zim felt horrible, his throat burned as if someone had forced him to eat sand paper, and his head throbbed with a terrible headache other every step he took. He couldn't let the Dib know of this weakness though. Never in a million years would ZiM allow it. Invaders don't have weaknesses.

He stepped up with his tray to the lunch lady, as she (at least ZiM assumes a she) whammed some horrible, disfigured idea of a meal onto it. ZiM stares in a mix of nausea and horror at the dish,

"....Um, what IS this, exactly?"

"Monday special." came the gruff reply, "Why, you got a problem with it?"

''Uh-I no, sir!'' the lunch lady's eyes narrowed, " Uh, I mean, Ma'am! It-It looks _delicious."_

Zim laughed nervously, and scampered off to a nearby table. Sliding the 'food' tray away from him, he put his head down once more. And began to close his eyes.

"Hey, Space monster!" he heard a familiar voice, "Get up!"

ZiM made no attempt to look up, or even acknowledge the speaker's presence.

Dib (surprise, surprise) spoke up again, "ZiM! Get up! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to find out!"

ZiM spoke now, his voice scratchy and annoyed from the Dib's constant yapping, "Go away Earth-Filth. ZiM does not wish to converse right now."

Dib smirked, "Why not? Are you sick? Has the mighty IRKEN ZiM been brought down by a mere infection?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh so you HAVE?!"

"Go away!" ZiM got up and swayed a little, bracing himself against the table.

Dib laughed, "You're little sympathy scam won't work with me, Zim. Quit trying."

Zim sneered, "I assure you I'm not faking anything, and why would ZiM need your stupid sympathy anyway? Mind your own business while I go be NORMAL somewhere else dirt-child." he turned away from his enemy, and began to head for the the doors.

Dib suddenly had a brilliant idea, and a mischievous grin worked its way onto his pale face. The boy grabbed an abandon milk carton, still full mind you, and chucked it over onto ZiM's head.

"KYYAAAH!!!" The IRKEN boy's skin burned horribly, as he pushed past and knocked over various things and students on his way to the exit.

"What a phony." Dib shook his head in distaste.

* * *

**YEP!! Dibby doesn't believe ZiM isn't well, and ZiM just wants to go to bed. Anyways, thank you for reading, please, PLEASE review! & Ch. 2 will be up soon! Flames will be used to make treats for the poor, sick ZiM.**


	2. Actually, Being sick sucks more

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of my sweet, sweet reviewers, who've taken the time to read, and enjoy my story, and I apologize for the wait! ^^ Thank you for being patient!! Here's my response to you guys! ''imdancinonthefloorforacartoon; Thank you! Well, here you go! XD () izzyrox121: I'll take that cookie! :D *nom* thankies. :3 () baconinthesoap64: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!()Star Saturday: And so, I shall *salutes* () Ellen17: Why, thank you. ^^() Slashy: XD Thank you!! I'm finally updating! I hope you enjoy! () Midna Hytwilin: Of course!! *Grabs arm and runs into kitchen* Let's go!! XD () Hawkwing360: I sent a reply about the eye thing..if you didn't get it, sorry..^^; But, nevertheless, thank you!! :D () **

**Wow, 8 reviews for ONE chapter...THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!! :D**

**

* * *

**

IN THE HALLWAY: 

ZiM had slumped against some filthy lockers, his delicate IRKEN skin still in no hurry to cease the intense burning sensation. He gasped for breath in short intakes, and began coughing once again.

"Stupid, inferior HUMAN!" ZiM's mind raged, "He HAD to make this worse!! ZiM was already having a bad day...RRGH, NO! I can take this! ZiM will not lose!"

"I..AM....ZiM." He hacked aloud.

"Yeah, yeah." Came a small, indifferent voice. He recognized it to be the Dib-monster's DISGUSTING sibling.

Gaz was beginning to get annoyed, "Look ZiM, quit hacking up your whatever-it-is inside-you, before I RIP it out."

"...Eh?" ZiM was confused "What....Why do you speak to ZiM in such a way???"

".....My locker."

"Eh?" The IRKEN boy turned to see the locker he was up against, to see it WAS the filthy being's. "Wait Dib-sis-" He broke of into yet another fit of agonizing coughing and sputtering. "Why-?" he wheezed ,"Do you possess-?" The poor guy couldn't even continue his sentence. He gave in to the fit, though he was curious to know why she had a locker, let alone the fact that this was a typical human ELEMENTARY school.

" My locker?" One of her eyes widened briefly, "None of your business." She kicked him aside and began turning the coded knob "Now go away, your voice sounds weak and stupid."

ZiM began to protest, but decided against it. She would be the first to rot when he became LORD OF ALL HUMANS. He smiled inside at this. Yes, next to her annoying brother, that REVOLTING Dib. Heh. Yeah.

Not seeking the Dib-Sister's inevitable wrath, he tried to suppress the insane need to hack, and took refuge in a trashcan nearby. ZiM was miserable. He wanted nothing more than to just go "home", even if it meant putting up with his wise-guy computer and defective android. The young IRKEN couldn't recall ever feeling like this before, he was dizzy, and hot and cold at the exact same time, his head felt like it was slowly being crushed from the inside, and his throat pained him to even take a short breath.

"Look at me.." he coughed, "A superior Invader- A practical ELITE of the entire species, brought down by some unknown illness?" He coughed harshly and doubled over, sliding onto the ground. "If the Dib-worm shows up now...." He thought, "I will NOT hesitate to destroy him." He let his eyelids droop, until they were completely closed. At least he had the ability to sleep.

However, his moment of sanctuary was extremely short-lived, as the bell rang its annoying high-frequency. In other words, it was time for recess.

**ON THE PLAYGROUND:**

Dib was still snickering over his clever little joke on ZiM. Milk. He laughed again. Milk! The mighty threat to the human race couldn't handle a common edible substance secreted by a low-intelligence farm animal. Then again, maybe ZiM wasn't so mighty. The spectacle-bearing boy scanned the area for the awkward space-boy.

"ZiM?!" He called out, "Where are you?! Why are you hiding, space monster? Afraid of another milk-shower?!" to that, he stifled another arrogant snort.

All of a sudden, a weak, scratchy voice came out, "I'm here Dib-Stink. And ZiM is not, not-" he coughed again, " Not afraid of your pitiful Earth-beverage. What do YOU want anyway, you filthy future slave of ZiM?"

Dib rolled his eyes, "ZiM, enough with the whole 'sick thing', okay? It's obvious you're faking it to gain our sympathy or something. Well, here's a little something for you- YOU WON'T get mine!!"

ZiM looked generally confused, then shook it off, "INSOLENT FOOL BOY-" He paused to take a breath, " ZiM has absolutely NO idea what you're talking about." He suppressed another wheeze, "But AGAIN, this has nothing to do with your 'sympathy' accusation. ZiM needs no PATHETIC sympathy!"

"Oh," began the human-Dib sarcastically, "So, you ARE sick after all, huh?"

"Ye-ERR NO. ZiM would NEVER stoop as low to become infected with one of your DISGUSTING Earth illnesses!"

"Really?"

"Yes." A single cough escaped from the alien.

"Alright then...." Dib replied quietly, while turning around slowly.

"Eh?" ZiM eyed the boy suspiciously.

"I guess that means....YOU CAN PLAY CATCH!!!" Did roared like a battle cry, as he hurled a ball with all his might at the IRKEN.

ZiM didn't have time to dodge it, "AWAAH?!-UGH!" It collided with the sick boy's midsection, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him to the hard ground.

Dib smiled triumphantly, as they're peers laughed and pointed at the scene. For once, Dib seemed to fit in, and he LOVED it.

"There! Take that alien scum! That's why you don't mess with Earth!! What do you have to say about that, ZiM?" The human-boy asked smugly.

Much to the Dib's surprise, when his nemesis got up, he didn't say anything. The IRKEN simply stood there facing the other way.

"What's the matter ZiM? To ashamed to admit defeat?"

There was no response.

"Fine, I'll admit it for you! You lose-!"

He was cut off by ZiM pushing past him with one hand clasped over his mouth. Dib watched in surprise as his enemy, the mighty Invader ZiM, dash to the other end of the playground, and give into sickness.

* * *

**Aw, poor ZiM. ;_; Throwing up at school is the worst. Anyhow, I apologize for my lateness, or any spelling errors, and I hope you like it. Please review, I love to hear what you have to say! That's right, read, review, and Ch. 3 will be up soon. :3 Flames again, will contribute to the many snacks I shall make for ZiMMY. THANKS AGAIN!! :D**

**~Spookeh :3**


	3. Nausea officially SUCKS

**Hello, hello, HELLO AGAIN!! :D 'Tis Spooky here! ...And all I can say is....wow...Yeah, that's right! WOW! 18 reviews?!!? XDXD You guys who review my story are the best!! I LOVE you guys, though I've only known you since you reviewed....Anyhow, I love to reply to you guys, so here: Midna Hytwilian: Yeah, I know how you feel. XD Being a good student pays off sometimes, no? XDXD Thanks for reviewing!() izzyrox121: FWEE! A cookie! :D Many thank, my friend, I like to put the names of my reviewers so maybe people who like my story will check you guys out too. ^^() Maei13: Yeah, Dib's a jerk.. XD but not completely evil ***foreshadowing? :3***..Thanks for reviewing!() Pinfeathers: Yesh, poor ZiMMY ;_; Thanks for reviewing!() Hawkwing360: Thank you! and..Thank you! XD() Slashy: Was it that good? :D Wow! Thank you! () Invader Zan: *happy tears* Aww..thank you! 3 () Star Saturday: I shall! I shall write more for you! :D() NightengaleLost: Yes.. Dib is indeed in need of a good wham upside the head.. XD() InvaderKT: Thank you for all your kind words, fellow ZiM fan! I hope this satisfies you! ^^() Again I really must thank you all, especially those who reviewed a second time! Your reviews are what keep me goin'. :3 Not to forget my dearly beloved story favoriter/alerters! I love you all as well! XDXD And, to cease my constant babbling, I give each and everyone of you readers a cookie, and a zombie wiener-dog to do your bidding! Thank you! :D**

**

* * *

**

**ON THE PLAYGROUND:**

"Eww! Ewww!! Look at ZiM!!" Some of the children began to scream on ZiM's behalf. Others were laughing.

The poor IRKEN boy had collapsed onto the ground, coughing and retching, while making an attempt to seem 'Normal'.

"ZiM is NORM-" ... "I'm oka-" ... "Stupid f-"...

He kept this up until his small body wouldn't allow it, and surrendered the rest of it's contents to the unmerciful dirt.

Dib was speechless. "I should be laughing...this is my enemy!" One part of his brain screamed at him. "...But look at him! To kick him while he's down isn't a fair fight, and I'll seem like a bigger jerk than I already am." He blinked. "But how is ZiM destroying your home planet fair?! HE'S the jerk." "...But, I didn't believe he was sick....What does that say about me?" He sighed, and said aloud, "This stinks...."

By now, ZiM had nothing left to spew, so he just laid there and shook violently. He coughed a couple of times again, and barely wheezed something like, "I...want to go home." He shut his eyes, and tried to get up, but his legs felt like, ..what do the humans call it...Jell-o? That's right. The mighty Invader ZiM couldn't stand on his own two feet, so he remained on he ground, trembling, just waiting for his 11 year old rival to come and make it worse.

"...ZiM?" he heard an oh-so-familiar voice next to him.

The IRKEN cringed, fearing a blow being delivered from his enemy, but instead received nothing.

"ZiM, are you alright?" Dib asked again, his voice laced with mild concern.

ZiM coughed harshly, and replied, "Of c-course I am D-dib-Stink. T-That's a pr-pretty foolish questio-" he retched again a couple times, but evacuated nothing.

Dib placed his hand on his enemy's back, and patted it, to which ZiM abruptly yelped, and smacked him away.

"Ow! What the heck ZiM?! I was just trying to help you! For all I knew, you could be choking or something! Geez..."

ZiM, though terribly shaky, got up on his arms, and pushed himself upright. "Geh-! Wha- What did I say about your PATHETIC-" he coughed at the sudden change of volume, "....ugh-sympathy? ...I don-don't _need_ it."

Dib almost laughed, "What?! Look at yourself! You can't even stand without throwing up your insides, and you're shaking like a leaf in a hurricane- believe me, it's not pretty-"

"ZiM has no need for your 'pretty candy-canes', pathetic Earth smell. I'm _FI-FINE_. You-" he swallowed, trying not to be sick, " You hear? _Fine. _"

"Listen to me, Space Boy. It's only natural, so germs and-"

"Y-You infected me with GE-GERMS?!"

"NO!! Ugh!!- You probably got sick because your immune system- or whatever you have- isn't used to all of the viruses going around! Gosh ZiM..."

His only response was the awful bark of the young Invader's coughing fit.

"ZiM..." Dib reached out his hand, "Come on, I may as well take you home..."

"...Eh-No..human..the...the horrible teacher...what about?" ***...'s indicate coughs***

"Ms. Bitters? What about her? Ohhhh...yeah." Dib smacked himself on his 'filthy gargantuan head'. They couldn't just LEAVE the Skool!

ZiM finally suppressed the fit, "Yes human. We can't just leave, and even if I COULD, it-" he managed to keep the fit at bay once again, " It would NOT be with the FILTHY likes of YOU."

The pale boy sighed, "Whatever ZiM, way to shoot down those who try to help you, I mean, that's what NORMAL people do...."

The IRKEN nervously looked around, "But, But I AM NORMAL. Yes, ZiM is NORMAL-" He could no longer suppress his fit, and doubled over.

Dib sighed again, out of annoyance, "Yeesh, get a new catchphrase, Space-monster...." He then noticed ZiM had his PAK communicator out, calling his robot or something.

"Oh sure ZiM! Don't accept my help-" the rest of his sentence was drown out by the loud bell wailing telling them to get the heck back into the building.

**IN THE CLASSROOM:**

The children were whispering amongst each other, "Look it's ZiM! Dude, that was horrible. What the heck happened to him? I feel bad for the janitor. Maybe he's green 'cause he's alway's gettin' sick like that or somethin'? Sssh! Here he comes!"

ZiM, still shaky and exhausted, leaned against the doorway, then stumbled over to his seat. "....What?" He glared at Zita for giving him a strange look.

"Well, I mean, are you okay or something?"

"Yes, horrible filth-monkey. ZiM is in no way 'not okay'."

The purple haired girl blinked in confusion at his reply, then shrugged it off.

"SILENCE!" Croaked their hag-like teacher in irritation, "Take out your survival manuals, and turn to page 197. You will all be quizzed on the effects of cannibalism on society."

While the other children dutifully took out their books, ZiM slumped in his seat, and slammed his head down onto his desk.

"...Is there a problem, ZiM?" The teacher hissed.

ZiM raised his head, "Wha? Uh, no Sir."

"Then I suggest you DO AS I SAY, and take out your manual."

"...Yes Sir."

The alien coughed again, and pulled his survival manual out of his desk.

"Page 197." Ms. Bitters repeated.

ZiM nodded, turned to the page, and pretended to be interested in the article on flesh consumption.

"Now, you see children, cannibalism was a way of life for most people, until the people if the country it originated in ATE THEMSELVES TO THEIR DOOM. Today, however, we still have instances where certain groups will attempt to revive the practice, and-"

She noticed Dib obsessively watching ZiM, standing in his seat, and taking notes.

"Dib! Sit. Now. You know, the discipline squad will-"

"But Ms. Bitters, just LOOK at him! He's sick!"

"And that's none of your business. Now close your mouth and sit, before I instruct your parent and or guardian to love you less."

"...Yes ma'am..."

He could've sworn he heard ZiM stifle a giggle. That horrible alien, after he even tried to help him. Pah- He was a lost cause.

"Hi!! Hello! Hi everyone! Well, um, excuse me ma'am Mrs. Teacher lady!" Came a loud, metallic voice from the classroom door, "We're here to get our little muffin-sack!"

Dib gasped; standing in the front of the class was ZiM's robot-mom-thing, and his green dog.

* * *

**Whew! That was a LOT to write! XDXD I apologize for any mistakes, and thank you all deeply for reading ch. 3 of my "epic" tale. Again, I ask of you to please review, because you know I love it. XD And, since you're reading this, I hereby bestow you a cookie, and a zombie wiener dog. I hope this will do until I get around to chapter 4! Please let me know what you think! AND AND AND Since ZiM's not feelin' great, the flames will be used to make soup or something for him. ^^ Peace out yo!**

**~****SSShhhhhhpookeh. :3**


	4. Maybe you don't suck THAT badly

**/kghbf/bHBythb!! My mind is absolutely SHATTERED at the idea that I've had 28 reviews for _3_ chapters!! 28!!!! Aww, I love you guys!! All of you!! Even the ones who read my story and didn't review! That's right! You know who you are! As always, I give a shout out to my AMAZING reviewers, Here I go : Inuyashaprincess14: Thanks, and yeah, his insults are freaking hilarious. XD () Midna Hytwilian: Glad you like your zombie, and yesh, the machines have arrived! :D () izzyrox121: No! Plz don't 'splode! You're too awesome!! XD () Maei13: I know, those kids are a bunch of jerks, and yeah, I think GIR loves his master too. () Hawkwing360: Thanks for reveiwing, and I'm glad you like yer squishy! ^^ () InvaderKT: Yep, Dibbers is trying, XD And thus, I continue..() Invader Zan: Really? I've never made anyone's week before! XD Glad you're happeh! () Nightingalelost: Glad you found a use for your zombie! And yes! 'Tis GIR! :D () EternalSunshine997: Aww, right next to your crush? That must've sucked! Thanks, nevertheless! () Slashy: Oh my god. Your reveiw made my freaking life! :DD I've never had so many compliments before!! Thank you-Thank you! ..And, I believe ZiM wants vegetable soup, XD since meat isn't exactly his friend XDXD ****() I refuse to say my name : Well, Here's another one :3 () Hah! Many, many, MANY thanks to all who reviewed my story for a second/third time, and again, to ALL of my readers!**

******...By the way, this is ironic, but I'm actually sick right now, (Written on April 28th) so I apologize for any minor mistakes, like "ZiM hid if the cabinet". I'm coughin', can't breath through my nose, and my throat hurts, so please bear with me! ..Okay, Here, I present to you, CHAPTER 4~~**

******

* * *

**

**IN THE CLASSROOM:**

The class stared in confusion at the loud, crappily-built automaton at the front of the room.

'M-Mom-?!" ZiM stammered, not expecting his androids' arrival so soon.

"And, who are you, dare I ask?" Hissed the teacher, slightly miffed at the disruption of her lesson.

"Meee?!" The robot replied, with sparks shooting out of her, "I am house lady-Mom unit! I'm here for my baby egg-plant!''

Dib saw this as his chance to expose the 'cyborg-people' a case he'd been working on for ages. "Look! Look at the sparks shooting off of her! She's no human, She-!!"

"Sit child!! " Ms. Bitters shrieked, "Now, you," She pointed to Robo-Mom, "Take your dead-weight offspring and leave!"

"Come on, Son!" ZiM's 'mother' began, "Let's go!"

GIR ran up to his master, and grabbed his hand, "MEOW!"

"Aww!" Some of the children doted on GIR's gesture, "He's so cute!!"

"People, come ON!!! What kind of dog is GREEN?!"

"DIB!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME."

"Sorry Ms. Bitters..."

With that, ZiM slid uneasily out of his seat, and shakily made his way over to the door, "..Mom?...GIR?"

With one look, the two robots were after their master, and out the door.

"Humph....you could so see the zipper on his mangy robot dog-thingy. " The pale boy mumbled.

Following ZiM's departure, the children buzzed into low chatter about GIR, ZiM, and how big Dib's head is.

"Silence!" Ms. Bitters dictated the youth, "I never said to stop reading! Pick up where you left off. As I was saying, certain groups of cannibals try to spread it among the nation once again, however, none have been so successful as to...." She began droning on and on about flesh consumption, and those who practice it.

Dib, completely uninterested in lecture, sat back and sighed. _"I wonder what space-boy's up to..."_

**IN ZiM'S BASE:**

"MAASSTEEERRR!!!!" The shrill cry of a SIR arose, "You're hoooome!! We gonna make biscuits?! Huh?! Huh?!?!"

"No. No GIR. We are not." ZiM replied, taking off his 'ingenious' disguise, "Now.... Now let ZiM be."

The robot cocked his head to the side, ''...Master, you okaaay?"

ZiM coughed harshly when he opened his mouth to answer. Of course not. How could his SIR be so foolish as to actually ask that? What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yes, GIR I'm fine. I just feel like I'm slowly being cooked from inside-while freezing , and threw my guts up all over the playground. So, how was your day?' Pah! Surely GIR could at least sense his master's distress, as all quality SIRS could. Right? Arrgh! ZiM couldn't keep his IRKEN pride up strong enough to deny illness this time. Truth be told, GIR -in some respect- was his only 'friend'. Not to mention they LIVED together.

"...G-GIR, I..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit his weakness.

"Aw, I loove you toooo!!"

"No-LISTEN." He coughed again, "Zim has..has fallen ill with a fi-filthy Earth...illness."

GIR just wore his trademark goofy grin, and stared lovingly at the young invader.

"...That means I'm sick. So I do not wish to be bothered." Not that he wished to be bothered anyway.

"Whu?! Massteer!? Y-you're sick!?"

"Nngh..yes. But keep it down. My head hurts."

"MASTEER!!" The SIR launched himself at the IRKEN, who in response held him back with one of his PAK's mechanical limbs, "YOU NEEDS A HUUUUG!!!"

"D'owwgh...GIR! I SAID keep it down."

"But you're siiiiiick!!"

"That has absolutely no-" ZiM broke down into yet another one of his horrible fits of coughing, making his already burning throat turn 5 degrees higher. (Basically, it causes him more pain.)

"Whaaa-?! Master ZiMMY!!! " GIR broke free of the limb's grasp and squeezed his master into a tight hug.

ZiM gasped, startled by the action of his 'companion', and his small body couldn't handle the shock very well. To sum it all up, he ripped himself from GIR, and started to reenact what had happened during recess. Though slightly less messy. The poor IRKEN coughed, and retched, though nothing would come up, while his metal sidekick watched from the sidelines, shaken and confused.

"...Mas-ter?" His small antenna drooped a bit. He was a little scared now. He'd never seen his master act this way, coughing and such. He'd also never seen his master sweat so much. _Master must be hot_. He'd never seen him shiver like that. _Master's also cold?_ This was hard for his scrambled brains to process. What was he supposed to do?

ZiM finally calmed down, leaving him a quivering mess on the floor. He absolutely hated living; Every second of this was torture. On IRK, hardly anyone got sick, and if they did, it was just sneezes, or sniffles, or something. The boy felt a pang of homesickness; Back HOME, this wouldn't have happened. Back home, he wouldn't be suffering.

"Masterrr, y-you okay now, right?" he placed one of his his small hands on the IRKEN's back, "You can have my piggy, Master- just don't be all pukey no more, 'kay? I kinda scared."

The alien wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, feeling relatively ego-weak for allowing his assistant to see him in such a condition, "...S-Sorry.. to....inconvenience y-you...G-GIR..." he coughed again, "..Z-ZiM will try to g-get.....get better."

"Okaaay!! Imma play with pig now!!!"

ZiM couldn't help but smirk a little at the android. Even after seeing his master a mess, he still had that delusional-optimist persona. ZiM's light smirk dropped a bit. Or his 'companion' was absolutely insane. Either or. Shaking off the thought, he carefully tried to pull himself onto his legs, but ended up falling down, just like at school. That was yet ANOTHER blow to his mighty IRKEN pride. _What kind of Invader can't even stand on his own legs? _The young IRKEN asked himself, then activating his mechanical, spider-like limbs. He pulled himself onto the couch, and laid back. _What kind of Invader falls so low to actually get sick?_

**IN ZiM'S NEIGHBORHOOD: **

Dib watched. Dib waited. Dib gave up. There seemed to be nothing going on at ZiM's house. Not even the muffled echo of his mad-scientist's laugh. He HAD to be onto SOMETHING though. Why else would he have left the skool so early? Something must be being planned.

Dib sighed, _Who am I kidding? ZiM doesn't get sick. He MUST'VE been putting on a show. ...But what if he REALLY IS sick? What kind of human would I be? ...The savior of the human race, that's who!! ..Why should I kick him when he's down? ..Kick him when he's down?! HE'S the one who claimed he wasn't sick! _

"I won't let that alien fool me!" The pale bespectacled cried aloud, pausing to take a sip of his Suck-Monkey, "I WILL expose that monster!"

With that, he grabbed his camera, took a deep breath, and marched up to the odd-looking abode of ZiM. Carefully stepping in the blind-spots of his nemesis's robot-gnome-thingies, he swiftly made his way across the yard. Once at the front door, he took a deep breath, and was about to knock, but knowing what he had came to do, and the fact that ZiM never locks the door, decided against it, and opened the entrance anyway.

**IN ZiM'S BASE:**

"Hey! Space-Monster! I know...." The harsh words died on his lips as he took in the scene. There was this, horrible smell, like sweat, vomit, and the deep, meaty, undercurrent of overall illness mixed into some kind of sick, dead-person's aroma. There also seemed to be some sort of spill on the floor. GIR actually seemed to have a slightly concerned look on his face, and his doggie costume wasn't even on. The pale boy's studied the direction android's gaze, and followed it to something he'd rather not have seen.

ZiM was lying on the couch, his face laced with fever-sweat, and skin paled to a slight green-yellow color, with the blue blush of IRKEN fever. His eyes were over-bright, unfocused and half-lidded, with dark circles beginning to form around them. His breathing was labored, rattling through his small frame, and obviously causing the poor boy pain. The IRKEN's gloved hand clutched his midsection tightly, as if he were going to be sick once again at any moment.

All at once, guilt hit Dib in every possible way, slamming down onto him like a giant hammer. There was no way ZiM was faking this. He would never think to go as far as make himself look weak. His ego was much too big for that. But, here he was. Laying in shambles, just waiting to exposed. In obvious pain and misery. _I should be happy. This is is my enemy, this is the chance I've been waiting for! ...But why can't I do it? Why does he have to look so darn helpless?...._

"Oh ZiM....you got it BAD, man..you got it BAD."

The IRKEN slowly turned his head to see his addresser, and it seemed like it took a minute for him to recognize who was there. "...Dib-stink? Have you c-come to taunt the mi-" He broke off into a fit of disastrous coughing.

"Z-ZiM, I..I didn't know...I, you-you said you were fine." The Dib-human placed a hand on ZiM to set up some sort of temperature gauge.

The alien made a feeble attempt to smack him away, but didn't seem to possess the strength to do it. That too worried Dib. Not to mention you could bake pastries on temperature of ZiM. Whatever he had caught, it was really taking him out.

"ZiM...I...I just want to help. That's what humans do. We help each other when the other's sick."

"...ZiM is not...not h-hu-human." The invader wheezed, "L-Let ZiM be."

"Didn't you have friends on YOUR home planet, ZiM? Didn't THEY help you?"

The reply came very small, "..N-No."

"I'm sure you have plenty of people who care about you!"

The weak reply returned, "In...Invaders only love two th-things. Them-themselves, a-and their...." He managed to suppress a cough, "..m-mission.''

Dib felt another pang of guilt, ZiM had no friends, no one to rely on, or talk to.....IRKEN society was very different. Cold, seemingly.

"So ZiM needs no friends, No-" his eyes widened quickly; he held his middle tighter, pushed the Dib away, and fell sick once again on the side of the couch.

"Ew!" Dib jumped back in disgust, as GIR pushed past him to get to his Master.

"M-Masterrr!?" The robot teared up, "....Master?" He clung onto ZiM like a baby monkey, "Your tummy's still mad?"

The IRKEN managed to pull himself together for a moment, and feebly nod.

The SIR suddenly turned to the human, and his eyes briefly glowed red, "You stay awaay from my Master!! Got it Mary! No more bein' mean! He no likes your big head! You's makin' him all pukey!!" GIR launched himself on the Dib's head, "Stop makin' him all pukey!!"

"Nyaah!! I was just trying to help! I didn't make him spew!!"

"Oh. Okay." GIR climbed off his head, and went to go comfort his master once again.

Dib sighed, "...Look ZiM, since you can't even seem to talk without coughing, or the worse of the two, will you let me help you?" The boy wasn't about to tell him that he was originally going to expose the alien, and still, he felt guilt for it. He had to make it up the him somehow.

ZiM just laid back, without saying anything; an indecisive look spreading across his face.

"..Please?"

* * *

**Whew! That was a loong chapter for me to write. I hope it satisfies for now. ^^ So, you know the drill: Read, Review, And be ready for Ch. 5!! I really appreciate all of the positive feedback and support you guys give me! I hope I wasn't too out of character with it this time! Alright! Yes....Since I'm sick...flames will still contribute to the snacks I make for ZiM....But I'll need kitchen-helpers..Any takers? I'll let you lick the spatula! XD**

**~Spooky, who is now the couch-buddy to ZiM. (I really hate illness... )**


	5. Fever dreams and how they suck

**...Oh you guys!! I simply cannot express all of my happiness at once. Hold on...Nngh!: !!! FWAAGH!! I don't know what to do with myself!! 43!! 43 FREAKING REVIEWS!!!! That's like, (roughly) 10 reviews per chapter!!! And like, a million story-alerters?! XD I'm beside myself...You readers are the best. Your friends and family are LUCKY to know you guys, in fact, go right now and let them know that. ^^ Anyhow, I would like to respond to you guys as well: **

***You can skip this if you didn't review last time around***

**Maei13: **Thanks! And yeah, It was some pretty good inspiration. ^^ And I'm glad you volunteered as a kitchen buddy. (lol) I really like how GIR cares for ZiMMEH too. **:) () Invader Kimicle: **No, no! Thank YOU for reading! XDXD Anyhow, yes, ZiM's been hit pretty hard with the flu or whatever. We wouldn't want our favorite invader to become an experiment. D: Thanks again!** ^^() Invader Zan: **Aww, Thanks. I'm sure ZiM appreciates it as well. XD Anyhoo, I thank you for coming back and reviewing again!** () MewMew2: ***tee-hee* Why thank you**! :D () Invader KT: XD **Of course I'll continue! I could never abandon this story- I-It's like, against my nature, or something like that. XD Thanks again for reviewing!! **() NightingaleLost: **Aw! Thank you!! ^w^ Man, I sooo know what you mean! XD I've been like getting sick every other month lately, so I totally know where you're coming from with the high fevers and stuff. (yay? :s) **XD () 2 Way Past Cool: **Thank you**! :D () izzyrox12: **Thanks, I'm a HECK OF A LOT better now. XD Thank you so much for reviewing on every chapter so far!** () Slashy: **Good God! y-Your roar's t-terrifying!! D; XDXD Thank you for always reviewing! It makes me so haaappiiieee! I really try to make it in-character, because I feel like there are waay too many OOC IZ stories out there, ya know? I'm glad that I made you happy too, so nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.****** ^^ () EternalSunshine997: **Thanks for reviewing again! XD I really like the way GIR was in the last chapter too, and, since I type this as I go along, this entire story is built on IMPROV. Yep, It's kinda pathetic, but ...I'm getting off topic..Sooo, yeah! I'm glad Dib's no longer being a jerk-faced no0b with a big head either. I'm honored to have made your day******. XD () hi: **Thank you for taking the time to review! It really means a lot to me! Thank you!****** :) () OBEY THE DATEN EMPIRE (DAT-IN) :**My story?! On your top list?!? Seriously?! And I inspired you?!? *extreme joy* YAY!! And I'm sorry to have taken sooo long to update! I really hope this chapter makes up for it. XD Thankies for reviewing!! By the way, is your fanfic online? I'd love to read it. :******D () ((...I tried to make replies easier to read this time))**

******Yes, to end this extremely long author's note, I'm feeling soooo much better now. I think your reviews helped. XD So, nonetheless, Chapter 5!!! :**

******

* * *

**

**IN ZiM'S BASE:**

GIR sniffled.

ZiM blinked, his head lolling over to the side, and his sleepy, over-bright eyes transfixed on the floor.

"..Well ZiM? Please? You look terrible."

"..." The IRKEN coughed, and replied in a voice above a whisper, "...B-but invaders need no one."

The scythe-haired boy sighed, "Look, I know it's hard to swallow your god-awful-alien pride and stuff, but in this case...yeah, you pretty much have to." He stared into ZiM's uncertain face. "You realize that people can DIE when they leave illnesses like the flu untreated, right? Do you want to DIE ZiM?"

The IRKEN remained silent.

"Well space-boy, Do you?!"

''....Not really."

"Then it's settled."

"...Nothing's..settled, filthy human."

"I LIKE CORN!"

"..Shut up GIR."

"ZiM, I'm seriously going to help you whether you like it, or not."

The alien's antennae lowered, "And I th-thought you wanted my 'Z-ZiM-guts strewn out - all over an autopsy table', If I remember correctly-" He broke off, trying to cease the infernal need to hack.

"Well-" Dib broke off, trying to come up with a legitimate reason, because before hand, they would have done anything to tear the other's throat out. _Why DO I want to help him? ...'Cause he's more like me than I thought! ..No! We're nothing alike! ...Right? _"Well, because seeing you lose to illness isn't the same as the thrill of a fight! And, is it honorable as an IRKEN soldier to be eliminated by something so....." He smiled in a guilty sort of way, and dragged the next word out, "._..small?_"

ZiM twitched a little at the sound of it.

"Huh? Is it?"

"...Fine." The young invader barely whispered.

"...What?" Dib asked, confused.

"..I...I s-said f-fine...Dib-s-stink" ZiM spoke up, lowering his gaze to the floor once more.

"Master?" GIR wasn't even expecting that.

The pale bespectacled gave a faint sigh of relief, "Okay ZiM...Thank you."

ZiM sat in silence, obviously hating his decision.

"YAAY!! Master an' Mary is FRIEENDS!!" The SIR screeched, "Imma make waffles now!!"

"Waffles?" Dib asked GIR in confusion, "Why waffles? And my name's Dib, not Mary."

"Yess it iiiss, Maary!! An' I makin' waffles for my master! He looves to eat!!"

At the thought of GIR's waffles, ZiM's squeedlyspooch made it clear that it did NOT support the idea. The IRKEN leaned over the side of the couch, just waiting for what was to come.

Dib took note of this, and quickly turned to GIR, "Um..I think ZiM would rather lie down for a bit, okay?"

"OKEE-DOKIE!!" The robot cheered, "Imma get Masterr a blanky!!!!" He smiled cutely, and skipped out of the living room humming.

The pale boy nodded, and spun on his heel to turn back to ZiM, "You okay? Well, you know, I mean...not dead-over there okay?"

ZiM was trembling, hanging half-way over the arm of the sofa, and coughing. He attempted to turn his head and nod, to which he turned around as fast as he could, and dry-heaved.

Dib couldn't help but take pity on his enemy. By the weak, paranoid expression on the alien's face, the human could tell ZiM had no clue how to deal with this. The young boy stood rigid, as he came to realization: ZiM must've been _humiliated. _With all what was going on, in front of his one sole opponent, not able to stand without falling, and breath rattling through him as if he'd been dead the past 2 weeks, and had just now been brought back to life.

When the IRKEN had calmed down a little, the boy had sat down next to the trembling mess, and patted him gently on the back. ZiM moved his hand to shoo Dib away, but the human resisted in a firm tone,

"ZiM, when you're sick, it's best to listen, and accept the help of others, jerk."

The alien coughed, and wheezed almost stupidly, "Dib-worm.....ZiM doesn't feel so good."

The boy laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah ZiM, ...I can see that."

There was silence.

"Human?"

"What?"

"...D-don't th-think for a s-second that you've w-won."

"I won't ZiM."

There was another awkward silence.

"....Why?" The IRKEN asked above a whisper.

"Hm?" The boy looked at him.

ZiM carefully turned around, and brought his unfocused, heavy lidded gaze up to the human. He took a croupy-sounding breath, and wheezed,

"Why does ZiM feel this way? ......Am I hot or cold?....Or..or both..or...Oh human...I...ZiM...It hurts..M-my throat burns, and ...sooo sleepy..and and...can't eat...or breath....err-or.....and...ZiM........" He trailed off, his now dark-lidded eyes slowly drooping until they closed completely.

Dib sighed, and looked at his 'fr-enemy'. It was kind of hard to feel anger, or hatred toward a being so frail looking. He decided it made sense: He'd seen ZiM take a good beating a couple of times in his life, and the alien'd alway looked fine afterward, but, in exchange, his INNER defenses must be weaker than normal (human standards), and the Earth was crawling with disease and other stuff. Dib was actually surprised that his enemy'd never gotten ill here beforehand.

He watched the tiny chest heave up, and down, and up, and down, with each uneasy breath he took as he lightly snored. He watched the sweat of fever roll down his enemy's sickly-green face, in an innocent effort to keep cool. He watched the strange almost-transparent, blueish hue on Zim's cheeks, or what Dib guessed as the tell-tale sign of IRKEN illness. And the dark circles that graced his eyelids-and-surrounding-areas, And the pained expression, And the violent trembling, And the limp antennae, AND-

Dib had to choke back a cry of frustration, _Why is this happening?! He should be slapping at me, and making fun of my head! He should be screaming nonsense about normality!! He should be taking every chance he can get to DESTROY me!! Why do I feel so bad for this megalo-maniacal psychopath with an inferiority complex!?!_

**-----**It was dark...and there was no one around him.

_Hello? Is anyone there? Anybody!?_

"Why hello there!" Came a familiar voice.

He heard footsteps approaching, "There you are, ZIM. I've been..looking for you..."

_Oh? Dib-stink? Is that you?! Well...I guess it's better than..Wait, What? HEY! I demand you tell me where you are leading me, ZiM! I AM ZiiiM!! Where the heck are we going?! Hey!_

Dib chuckled, "Oh ZiM you're SUCH a fool." The filthy human clapped his hands together, and a blinding light filled the area.

_OW! My eyes!-Hey! Where are we?! Tell ZiM!! Tell MEEE!!_

Dib laughed coldly, and threw the confused IRKEN up onto something cold, and hard, and began tying him to it.

"I'm finally going to give you what you deserve! You thought I was your FRIEND!! You thought I was actually going to help you get better! Well you know what ZiM?" The human stopped to look at the alien with a cold, murderous glare, "Let's find out what's REALLY making you sick!!"

_???_

The boy grabbed a scalpel off of a table, and seemed was not going to hesitate cutting into his skin, "Stupid ZiM. Stupid, stupid, stooopid...."

_HELP ME!! _For some reason, his words were failing him, until he realized that he himself had been dead silent the entire time. _Somebody!!! Anybody!!_

He could feel the blade cutting into him and a harsh yelp rang through his head, "WAKE UP!!!---"**----**

**----**ZiM was brought back into reality, to find Dib and GIR inches away from his face, both with terrified expressions.

"ZiM....." Dib exhaled in relief.

"M-Master??" The SIR choked up, "You o-okaay?"

The IRKEN looked around in confusion, he'd been dreaming. He was so relieved, and so hot (or was it cold?), and so..dizzy....

He felt his innards lurch as he pushed the Dib and GIR away, and tried desperately to evacuate SOMETHING, but seemingly nothing would come to. If the human hadn't been RIGHT there, he swore he would've broken down and commit to what no self respecting invader would ever do..._cry._

"ZiM!" Dib gasped at the sudden action, and rubbed the invader's back.

ZiM yelped, and smacked him away.

"I thought I was helping you!" said the 11 year old, slightly miffed, "Remember?"

ZiM weakly looked at him, gasping for breath, "..y-you...you almost won....." He began to violently shiver again, "So cold...."

Dib's expression softened, "...Fever dreams..."

"Wha?" The trembling being struggled to keep his eyes open, exhausted again.

"You get them when you're sick..pretty scary, huh?"

The IRKEN curled into a a fetal position, and GIR placed a blanket over the quivering mass.

"Aww...Master...please don't be scared! I-I no like it when you're scared!!"

ZiM's thin mouth became an attempted smirk, "...ZiM..wasn't..nngh..scared. Just c-cold."

"Masterr, you so braaave! I cry like a babeh! Wanna see?! ..Ahem, WAAAAAGH!!!"

The alien's face contorted with pain, "GIR!"

Dib nodded, "Ssh! Not now robot." But, silently, he wished he could believe his enemy, and keep his own fever-dreams at bay. It's scary stuff.

The pale boy cleared his thoughts, and looked upon the IRKEN with sympathy.

ZiM managed to pull off his trademark 'eh?' face, "..What, H-human?"

Dib asked hesitantly, "So...What exactly was your dream about?"

* * *

**Hee! I hope you liked it! ...They seem kind of ooc near the end to me, btu I promise they'll be more like themselves in the next chapter. PROMISE. Anyhoo, I hope this is okay for now, and I beg of you to please review, and I shall post ch.6. I promise!! Thanks again,**

**~Spoo-oo-oo-ky :3**


	6. I've been using the word suck a LOT

**Okay. Ahem. I'M-REALLY-SORRY-I-HAVEN'T-UPDATED-IN-A-REALLY-LONG-TIME! ....Seriously. PFFT. It's been two weeks. Normally, It's a 5-6 day wait. And I have no excuses. *SHAME -_-""* Anyhow, all of my fan-f***ing-tastic reviewers returned to me once more! Yay! XD I mean, a couple of my regulars didn't, so I miss them, and hope to hear back. Anyway~ I reply to you NOW:**

**EternalSunshine997: **You and me both, sister. I find we have a lot in common. XD Thanks for reviewing!** () ****Invader Zan:** XDXD Yeah! Antenna plug- wait, how would they work? :3 **() Gazmrules: **I replied to you a couple times already, but I wanted to include you in 'the list'. xD **() xXInvaderXIzzyXx:** I like the new name, and thanks again for reviewing...again! :D ******() VioletTheChao: **I don't get ZaDR either my friend. XD Thanks again. **()** **Invader Kimicle:** Thanks! I loooove the ZiM. Not to forget GIR, of course! ******() Maei13: **Yeah, I wanted to give Dib a little wisdom and understanding, I mean, ZiM'd probably die without proper human-knowledge. I prefer this Dib to my jerk-faced no0b in previous chapters. Thanks again! ******() Star Saturday: **Well, your wait is over! :D I hope you enjoy ~****** () Invader KT: **Yeah, that would be a real hard thing to explain to your 'fr-enemy'. XD Also, *salutes* I really hope my performance is satisfactory!****** () starfish2279: **I'm really sorry about the wait- and thank you! ^^****** () spongebobsucks4427 : **First off, your username is HILARIOUS! :D *hands a cookie* and two, I am SO a no0b. XD I just hope my no0bishness doesn't affect my writing. Nevertheless, thanks for reviewing!****** () invader elli:** Ooh, good Idea! Heh heh heh.... If I use it, I'll totally credit you! Thanks! XDXD **()**

******I love you all, my little readers, regardless if you review or not. I have over 1000 hits, so believe me, I'm really, REALLY grateful! :D And thus, I present with all my, uh....no0bishness, Chapter 6!**

******

* * *

**

**IN ZIM's BASE:**

The room was sent into another rousing chorus of awkward silence.

"...ZiM?" The Dib asked again, trying to conceal his mild concern, "What did you see?"

The IRKEN was fighting to stay awake, "...I-It was n-nothing, human."

Dib chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, it sure looked like it."

"What e-exact-tly d-do you mean by that?" ZiM had began to tremble again.

"You were squirming, and your breathing quickened." The pale bespectacled started, then added jokingly, "Not to mention you had TEARS running down your freakish-alien face."

ZiM made a face at him.

"...Sorry. Not freakish."

"...What-ever, h-human." came the weak oddly-structured reply.

Dib smirked a bit at his rival's odd speech pattern, "Yeah...whatever." He sighed, then looked at ZiM's exhausted face, "So..what did you dream about?"

"...Nothing."

"Yeah freaking right."

"Yes. Right."

"No ZiM, that was sarcasm."

"Sar-Casm?"

Nevermind. Just tell me what scared you so badly."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" Dib was beginning to grow impatient with ZiM's stubbornness.

"...fine.''

There was silence.

"Well?"

"...Y-Youwonokay?" ZiM mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

The IRKEN sighed, and locked his sleepy eyes on the floor, "...Y-you won.."

"Won what?"

ZiM trembled harder.

The boy repeated, "What did I win?"

He heard ZiM's breath hitch in his throat.

"Dammit ZiM! What happened?"

The two locked eyes for a moment, and before Dib could say anything else, ZiM burst into tears, as if he had gone back to being...what did ZiM call it, a smeet? Anyway, it took the boy by complete surprise; his sole nemesis weeping hard into the small blanket the SIR unit had so kindly given him.

"MASTUURR!" the metallic screech of the robot arose, "Wha' haa-appened?"

ZiM was receiving too much difficulty to answer, his sobs alternating with that terrible cough of his.

Dib, completely taken aback by the experience, watched in awe as his enemy's pride fell like rain in front of him. It was a pitiful sight. _So this, THIS was the mighty IRKEN ZiM? The "soon-to-be" conqueror of the planet?_ As much as he hated it, he couldn't help but sympathize the alien. He was here. On Earth. With no one, probably constantly feeling awkward, or like - **an alien. **He was suffering too, all because he didn't have the constant prolonged exposure to the bacteria and such growing up. _He must be terrified..._

Dib groaned slightly, for he new what he had to do now. Without much enthusiasm, he sat down on the couch, and wrapped his trenchcoat-clad arms around the feverish, wailing IRKEN. He rubbed the invader's back, and began:

"Ssh. ZiM. Be quiet."

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

ZiM tried to pull away, almost in hysterics, but his strength failed him, and he gave in to the 'meant-well' gesture of his "peer".

Dib winced at the feel of ZiM's high fever against him, and the sound of his rough breathing. In a mere matter of seconds, the alien's voice gave out, and he was reduced to coughing and trembling violently.

Occasionally, a whimper would manage to escape the ill one. The scythe-haired boy patted Zim on the back one more time, and let go, leaving the IRKEN a little calmer than before.

He watched ZiM tremble, no doubt due to the fever that raked his body, and started, "...Are you......?" he paused to think of a sufficient word, "semi-okay now?"

The invader feebly nodded, and wheezed weakly, "I-Me....ZiM...I-I'm no-" he broke off into coughing.

"Ssh, you'll wear yourself out more, " The human started, then smirked "...then how would I be able expose you fairly?" he couldn't resist that last part.

ZiM'd flipped out at the small threat of exposure, not realizing it was meant to be humorous, and started making little 'gaspy-noises', and ultimately heaving over the side of the couch again.

Dib slid over to him swiftly, and guiltily tried to console the the IRKEN, "Oh ZiM! What the heck? I-I didn't mean to! Oh!- GIR!" He called, "I need help!"

Almost immediately following his request, GIR pushed past him, and began attempting to comfort his master.

"Maasturr - Don't be saaad. I no likes it when you sad!" He clung onto ZiM tightly, and nuzzled him with his cold metal face, "Mary no mean ta be mean!"

The IRKEN relaxed a little, wiped his mouth, and rolled back over to his original postion.

"GIR..." He managed, "..ZiM does-doesn't get s-sad."

Dib face-palmed, "...ZiM. Why were you just-?"

"I-I don't know h-human. I-I- ZiM can't th-think straight."

Another pang of worry settled in Dib, "..Then, can you tell me - " He broke off. He really didn't want to upset the alien like that again, so the boy decided to change his question. " - what your NORMAL body temperature is? "

"....About the same as that of a filthy h-human...."

"Okay, do you have a thermometer? You're probably delirious from fever. That'd explain why you freaked out like that, so..thermometer?" He turned to the alien to find he had already fallen asleep again. GIR was sleeping as well, curled up on top of his master's body, similar to the act of a cat.

Dib sighed, "Great. Alone in the house of the enemy."

"...Maybe I could help, or something." Came a semi-deep voice above the Dib, "I mean, If you want."

"Who said that?" Dib squeaked.

"I did."

"Who?"

"Me. ZiM's computer, gosh."

"Oh yeah..." Dib had forgotten all about his rival's OTHER electronic assistant - Besides Minimoose, which the scythe-haired boy remembered had been being worked on by ZiM last week. The invader must not have been able to finish. Pushing the thought aside, Dib spoke up again,

"Can you tell me if Zim has a thermometer around here?"

"Thermometer? Um, I don't think so...."

"Well can you tell me ZiM's temperature?"

"Yeah, probably."

Dib was curious now, "Really? You can? How?"

"I get a non-stop data feed from his PAK. So his stats and stuff can be viewed."

"Wow..." The bespectacled was impressed, '' Wait, why do IRKEN computers even HAVE that ability?"

"I dunno. I'm programmed to 'serve' ZiM. I can't tell you the info on any other IRKEN without them being in the base, and ZiM has to command me to access that data should one arrive."

"Oh." Dib understood now. Cold as the IRKEN Empire society seemed, they sure knew what they were doing with technology. Or a race they enslaved did. IRK WAS a military planet, after all. "Can you tell me ZiM's statistics then? Please?"

"Sure."

There was the brief sound of shifting metal and other parts, and a thin but relatively large screen came down from the ceiling. It took a minute, but not long after the screen had been loading, A whole bio sheet about his rival came up.

"Oh wow..." Dib was amazed, never seeing so much info on ZiM before. Unfortunately, it was ALL in IRKEN.

He looked up at the mass of wires on the ceiling, " Hey um, computer, could you, I don't know, maybe translate this?"

"Huh? To what language?"

"English, please."

"Um, okay...I guess."

Right before his eyes, the alien language on the screen blurred, faded out, and reloaded in English.

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

Dib scanned the page, and stopped. He remembered the camera he had stashed in his jacket. Figuring the computer wasn't really paying attention to him anymore, he slid it out in one swift move, with all his 'Dibby-ninja' skills, and took a couple photos of the screen. He could show it to his fellow swollen-eyeballs (...the para-people-organization-thing) later. Sliding it back into his coat, he rescanned the page, and stopped where it read, 'CURRENT TEMPERATURE:' .

"Oh my god....."

ZiM was perfectly fine.....If you think a temperature of 107 is healthy.

"But why is he-?" The human cut himself off. Maybe IRKENS could handle higher body temperatures, but Dib sure as hell knew that he didn't want to find out just how much.

He turned round to face the couch once again, focusing his eyes on the sickly extra-terrestrial once more. He had to find some way to get his enemy better. Dib wouldn't lose the race to ZiM's defeat to the flu.

* * *

**WRAAGH! I know it's shorter than some of the other chapters,but please, bear with me! So, If you could be so kind as to review for me, I would really appreciate it! And, don't worry, Ch. 7 will be on the way! :D Thanks again guys!**

**~S- to the P- to the- Oh! this is stupid! .....Ahem. **

**~Spooky :3**


	7. Progress: It DOESN'T suck! :D

**...I'm not even going to bother. You know what I'm going to say. ...Oh, what the hell? : BY%BTVRDTRN&U%YIY%HTYHD^J&BRGbktir igjxdrb5tyHN^YBTn wo0t! I simply cannot BELIEVE I've had _79_ reviews for 6, SIX chapters! I didn't actually think this story would be as popular as it is like, AT ALL. You all - Oh you readers make me want to vomit happy-puke! I don't think I've ever done THAT before. XDXD So, cookies for all! Anyhoo, I must reply to you, as it's part of my "Things I do." :**

**Invader Neo: **That's quite alright! :D Glad to hear from you though, so, thanks! :3** () 2 way past cool: **PSSH, that's funny. ^^ Sorry for the epic failure I'm committing for being so goddamn late! D: Thank YOU for reading! :D I hope this chapter turned out okay.**() 8LockxShock8: **Yeah, I feel sorry for the poor ZiM too...I'm such an evil person :3 Love the username by the way!**() mewmew2: **:D Name games are so silly. ^^ Sorry for the lateness, Here you go!**() gazmrules: **I finally updated! I'm sorry the wait drove yo mad. T-T hope this is okay! **() Invader Zan: **Yes, the cold liquid never fails! :D Thanks for reviewing by the way. ^^ **() XxInvaderxKamxX: **Aww, you would be such a good little nurse for ZiM. XD Thanks for reading!**() InuyashaPrincess14: **Yeah, i love how GIR did that too. He's so freakin' cute. 3 Thank you for reviewing once again! :D**() Invader Zee 3: **Yes! I DID give our favorite little IRKEN the flu! :3 And, really? I inspired you? You have to put the story up on here once you're done so I can read it! XD**() Invader KT: **This is one of your favorite stories? w Thanks! 3 I really appreciate it!..And yes, things aren't exactly lookin' good for ZiM D:**() Galaxina-the-Seedrian : **Not the flying mutant rats! XD Thanks for reviewing by the way! *gets attacked via rats***() Maei13: **Aww, I felt bad for ZiM too. Poor little guy...**() VioletTheChao: **You're (were) sick? Oh no! And yes, I agree, being sick on vacation DOES indeed suck!**() spongebobsucks4427: **Thanks so much! ...and the sponge haunts me too...O-0**() invader elli: **Really she is? XD That's too funny. I guess I have to power to locate friends now!(?) :D Jokes aside, thanks!**() **** () Raven Samantha Byron: **I hope he doesn't either! *hugs* **() percy jackson's sister: **Don't worry, no extreme ZaDR! XD ZaDF is the only way I like these two in a 'relationship'**() mimimimimi4567: **Oh, you wanna cookie? *hands you one* There. XD See, told you the name thing of mine was stupid.**() **** () fire of dawn: **D'aww, I'm not THAT awesome! XD Thanks so much for reviewing!**()**

*** By the way, I'm thinking about holding an art contest for the fic! You can find my name on deviantART,com by clicking on my profile here, since I don't want to advertise myself in the fic, so yeah, If you wanna participate or have any ideas or something, don't hesitate to send me a message! P****lease and thank you! :D**

**Anyway, Thanks again to ALL of my readers! Here's *drum roll* Chapter 7! *shaaaa***

**

* * *

**

**IN ZIM'S BASE: **

Dib locked his amber gaze on the IRKEN. _Dying. He could be dying right now. I mean I don't LIKE him, but I don't want him to die..._

Dib shook his head and said aloud, "Man, did I really just think that?"

ZiM stirred, and coughed, causing GIR to awaken for a second, only to drift off again.

Dib smirked a bit. For "The Mightiness that is ZiM!", the alien sure didn't seem so 'mighty'. Without much to do, Dib decided to get back up on the couch, resting on the opposite side to his rival, of course, and again fixed his amber gaze upon the IRKEN. _Maybe sleep would do ZiM some good. _He yawned; taking care of ZiM was boring so far...and he had stayed up the entirety of the previous night watching a documentary on the horrors of children's public television. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to pass the time..._ in a mere matter of minutes, between the constant hum of the base, and ZiM's shaky, light snoring, the human had almost fallen asleep. _I wonder what ZiM's dreaming about..._

"Huh?" Dib awoke to the awful sound of ZiM retching. He glanced at the clock, still half asleep, and found 2 hours had past. "ZiM?"

The young invader couldn't respond.

GIR was still asleep on the couch, completely unaware of his master's condition.

"..ZiM, are you okay?" the human asked nervously as he slid to the IRKEN's side. He placed his hand firmly on his enemy's back, and continued, "Did you just wake up?"

ZiM nodded weakly, violently trembling again, and clutched his middle.

"When was the last time you've eaten anything?" The pale boy asked with mild concern.

"...'es-ter-dy..." The alien wheezed.

"What?"

"...Yes-ter...terday."

"Yesterday? You haven't eaten all day?" If there was one thing Dib knew ZiM was fond of, it was snacks. Considering his enemy's entire empire worshiped food, that was pretty natural.

ZiM shook his head sadly, "...Can't...k-keep..it down."

Dib gave an apologetic look, but quickly remembered who he was talking to, and switched to his nonchalant gaze.

ZiM didn't seem to notice, and sat trembling harshly next to Earth's hero. "...so...cold..." In his fever delirious state, he grabbed onto Dib, seeking heat.

The way ZiM shook troubled Dib, reminding him vaguely of the people he had seen on hospital tv shows, right before they d-

He couldn't finish the thought. ZiM couldn't die. He _wouldn't _die. Without ZiM, who IS Dib? Hardly a hero...

ZiM started harshly coughing again...right into Dib's ear.

"Ew! ZiM that's so gross, man!" he yelled, pushing the quaking IRKEN off of him.

Hardly possessing anymore strength, ZiM simply collapsed onto the cold base floor , still violently coughing and shaking. He took in a sharp breath and wheezed almost squeakishly (made up word) once, "It-hurts!"

Dib immediately regretted pushing the green boy off of him. He quickly pulled ZiM up to a sitting position again.

"...I'm s-"

The IRKEN pointed a gloved finger in the Dib's 'smelly' face, "...Sa-save..it...hyuu-m-man..."

After all, he was still ZiM.

Dib let go of ZiM's arm, "Are you...okay?"

The IRKEN began to feebly nod, and fell against the floor again, too weak at the moment to stay upright. It didn't stop him from trying though.

The pale boy watched the pitiful sight, his nemesis desperately trying to keep his IRKEN pride up. He sighed, as ZiM continually fell back to the floor, until the invader could no longer muster up the will to fight. He held back tears of frustration when ZiM finally gave up.

The IRKEN closed his eyes tightly, and clamped his mouth shut.

Dib couldn't tell if he were just trying to suppress his coughing, or more cries. Either way, it was beginning to be too much for the boy. _Please just be coughing. Just go back to being ZiM, please? _He watched the IRKEN cringe harder. _This isn't YOU ZiM! You don't get sick! Nothing can make you cry! Nothing! I swear, if you don't stop this- _He noticed stray tears leaking from the sick one's tightly-shut eyes. That was it.

"ZIM!" Dib cried out, letting loose all his emotion at once, "STOP THIS!"

The IRKEN boy only cringed harder, his tears betraying him once more.

"Why is this happening! It's not right! I swear! If you don't!- AAGH! No! STOP. BEING. SO. DAMN. SICK!"

ZiM shamefully put his hands over his illness blanched face, and trembled harder, a weak sob escaping him.

This only made the human worse, " You think you can just quit? You can just die? That'll be it? What about ME? What will I do? - HUH?" He thrust a finger at ZiM, "HUH?"

The alien let out a weak, exhausted cry in between hiccups, "..I-I D-do-dn-don' kno-ow!...I- I'm s-sor-sorr-sorry!"

"You should be! What the hell's your problem? You CAN'T QUIT, you hear? DAMMIT ZIM! And you can't even SIT UP! WHAT THE HELL, Man?"

The sick boy shook with fever, emotion, and overall exhaustion, "..D-Dib, please..." He curled up into tighter ball, "I-I can't- take this, my body- i-it hurts and I, I can't handle-"

The human picked him up bridal-style, and squeezed the living hell out of the sick being, "Then just get better, dammit! GOD, I HATE you so much!"

"...Just let Z-ZiM die."

Dib let his mouth fall slack. He dropped the trembling mess onto the floor again. "...Wha?"

The harsh impact the floor returned to the alien was enough to trigger another coughing fit.

The human didn't apologize, "..W-What d-did you just say?"

ZiM couldn't respond.

"Die...? No. I won't let you. I..." Dib inhaled, his past demons catching up with him, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

ZiM winced, and shook his head, "..F-face it...I-" He began coughing again.

Dib stared at him in horror, "...You can't- Y-You CAN'T. You'll-You'll get better! I'll MAKE you get better!"

The alien wheezed, and rasped painfully, "THERE'S N-NOTHING-NOTHING you CAN do! Why can't you-"

The human boy only continued to stare in terrible awe at the sick one...

XXXXX

The rain sounded violently against the dark, fogged windows, as the dimly lit hospital room held the tragic scene in awkward silence.

"...You can't die. You're my best friend."

His only response was the terrible coughing from the sick boy.

"..They'll- I'll- They'll beat me up, I'll be alone again!" The 6 year old began to weep. "So lonely..."

"...I'm Sorry..."

The young scythe-haired boy wiped his eyes, "But my Daddy said old people die - He-He never said l-little boys too.."

"...so...so sorry...but I..." The sick boy had not the energy to cry.

"You can't die! I won't let you! Wha-What can I do to help you?"

"...no..use...Dib..." He coughed, "..so..sorry..."

The young bespectacled sniffed, and held back another sob, "But, But...I'll be alone..You-You'll be gone! I'll never see my best friend ever again!"

Thunder struck.

"You...you'll..make it. W-without me."

"No! No I won't!"

There was no response.

"Who-Who will fight aliens, or vampires, or-or ghosts with me? Huh!" The boy broke down again, "No one else believes me!...Please...You're my best friend!"

"...so..so sorry..."

The room was nearly silent, except for the thick rain drops slamming against the glass. Dib opened his eyes, to see thin tears-drops blooming on the sickly pale boy's dark lashes.

"...Lewie?"

There was no response.

"Lewie!...L-Lewis Farfetch, come on! ...Please?"

The horrible atmosphere in the room was almost too much to handle, as Lewie's breath began to slow.

"Oh no..." Dib stood up, and buried his small face into the nearly-deceased boy's chest, "No, No, No!"

One final breath managed to escape the ill one, "Dib..."

XXXXX

The bespectacled snapped back into reality, to find ZiM retching violently once again on the floor where he had been dropped.

"...ZiM."

The IRKEN made no attempt to respond.

Dib sighed heavily, and knelt down next to his 'fr-enemy'. "Let me help you." He firmly patted the alien's back, and started again, "When was the last time you drank anything?"

ZiM coughed, and wiped his mouth, "...Th-this morning..."

The human nodded, "That's good at least." He picked up ZiM carefully once again, and set him gently on the couch. "You really need to drink something again, though."

The green boy nodded, then paused, "..W-Why do you ...you care about ZiM so much?"

Dib almost laughed, "I was just wondering the same thing...But, now, I'm just being a good," He winced at this, "friend-okay-?-geez."

ZiM narrowed his dulled eyes, "F-Friend?"

"Um...yeah." Dib looked away. "I, I just remembered something.."

"...What?"

"Well, I uh - Look," He tried to come up with a legitimate answer, "Enemies don't take care of each other, am I right?"

"...I..I suppose that's r-right."

"See? Now, you're temperature is 107" He watched the alien's awful trembling, "So we have to find a way to cool you down. ...Are you done being suicidal?"

"No."

Dib winced, "Well..." He paused, "Hey, well what about your mission?" The pale boy's smile widened at small perk of his newfound "friend's" antennae.

"My m-mission?"

"That's right - The glory of the fall of Earth would never be yours, that is, if you were to kick the bucket."

ZiM's non-existent brow furrowed, "..But why would I 'kick a bucket'? Th-That sounds st-stupid, like a hyuuman."

"Oh, spare me the insults, ZiM! Just let me help you cool off! And besides, 'kicking the bucket' is another term for DYING."

"Oh."

At that moment, GIR came bounding into the room (apparently having awoken to no one's attention), with some kind liquid in a cup.

"HEEEERE ya go MASTUUR!" The small automaton screeched, handing the violently ill one the cup, who immediately took a sip.

Dib stared at the glass intently, "What IS that stuff robot?"

"Wateeer! WHOO!"

"Water...but I thought water BURNED ZiM."

The alien waved a hand dismissively, and started, "I-It' only the FILTHY pollutants in YOUR w-water that ma-make me-" He cut himself off with a small cough.

"Oh..." Dib suddenly had a bright idea, "Hey, than GIR, is it? Anyway, do you have some kind of small towel or rag-thingy?"

"I SURE DO!" The SIR screamed, taking off for the kitchen.

"Alright then." The human turned to ZiM, to find him asleep on the couch, "..Hmm. Okay..."

GIR came back with what appeared to be the over shirt of ZiM's uniform. "My Mastuuurr! He gots lots of these!"He handed the cloth to Dib, "Here ya go!"

"Thanks." Dib spun on his heel to walk into ZiM's kitchen. _Man, ZiM really doesn't get the concept of interior decorating... _He paused _Then again, this is coming form a guy raised by a man who decorates in honor of himself. _The boy strolled up to the sink, and turned the faucet handle, allowing the clear, cool liquid to sink into the invader's magenta uniform fabric. Dib smirked jokingly at himself inside. _What a good mother I've become. _He wrung out the fabric a little, and strode back into the living room, where he placed the wet cloth on the lightly snoring alien's head.

"Nngh!...C-cold..." ZiM winced, still sleeping.

"Ssh. Don't wear yourself out." the human sighed,not sure whether he was talking to himself, or th alien. "?" He was pushed aside by GIR,

"I wanna stay with my master! He so sick!"

"Yeah. Okay." Dib smiled a bit. At least the robot knew how to care. Maybe he could teach ZiM a thing or two. Th boy got up onto the couch, and sighed. At least he was making progress.

* * *

**(I used the word 'winced' a lot, didn't I? )Whoo! Aw man, Sorry that took soooo long! It's summer foo me now, so I SHOULD be able to get these out faster. Anyhow, thank you so much for reading, I mean, all your reviews and stuff..^^ It all makes me so happy! ...That part of Dib's past I wrote, THAT was probably the most angst filled thing I have ever written. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I recommend reading it, which means yesh, you can re-read it to the song "Happiness" also known as "Requiem for the Blind Alchemist" from the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST thing on youtube, I mean, other sad songs work too, but that's what I wrote it to. :P So, any questions? comments? Flames? You can include them in your review, and they shall be answered in the next chapter! Don't worry 8 is on the way! :D**

**~Not scary, but SPOOKY! :D**

**(By the way... this chapter ((with the authors's notes included)) Just broke 3000 words! Amazing right? Whoo! *Runs off to party, but trips, and falls into a tar pit of some sort* I'm okay...)**


	8. Oh how death would SUCK

**I cannot begin to tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating the story. It's been a month - But please take in mind that I still do have a life, just like each and every one of you, and am ****DEFINITELY far from perfect. Truth be told, I've been having a rough time, and haven't really felt up to much. I've also been busy, like, REALLY REALLY busy. But that's no excuse, and I still fell extremely bad for taking so goddamn long. Please excuse my being down lately, but also-please don't let my gloominess spoil your happiness or whatever, okay? Okay... I hope some of you can forgive me, and come back to the story, you know, still give it a shot. Please and thanks.**

***By the way, I really must apologize to one reviewer in particular, because I had forgotten to reply to them in the last chapter, And for that I'm really sorry too. :( Please, no hard feelings, if you could be so kind?**

****I'm not responding to the reviews in this chapter, but I promise I will in the next, alright? Thank you.**

* * *

Dib sighed with relief, having finally done something about ZiM's terrible fever. He looked at the alien, still trembling, still reduced to what the human could barely tell was still his enemy. _But, I WAS able to do something... _Dib smiled at himself, _Hopefully it'll cool him down a bit._

ZiM mumbled something in his uneasy sleep, and clutched his midsection with a gloved hand, still evident that he wouldn't be able to eat for a little while longer.

"He sure is CUTE, my master." GIR began, breaking the silence, "He so CUTE when he's SIIICK!" The android grinned in his trademark goofy manner, and placed a rubber pig at his master's side. He then began to giggle, and bounce on the couch wildly.

"GIR, you really shouldn't bounce him like that..." Insisted Dib, fearing ZiM would wake up dry-heaving again, "He's...He's not in any mood to play. His, uh..." He couldn't remember ZiM's anatomy at the moment, "His tummy hurts."

Suddenly, the robot's cheeriness gave way to a sullen look, "Oh..." His small antenna drooped, "I-I didn't mean-ta make his tummy hurt... He gonna be okaaay?" He laid down on ZiM, wrapped his arms around the IRKEN's torso and whimpered.

Dib, readjusting the damp cloth on his 'newfound friend's' head, replied, "I think so, just don't squeeze him...okay?"

GIR nodded, and obediently let go of ZiM, "Anything to please my masterrrr..."

Dib smiled a little on the inside. GIR seemed to really care about ZiM, and not just in a master/servant way; A little brother perhaps? Yes ...just like a little brother. A small, metal little sibling. Did GIR even HAVE a gender? The human couldn't be sure.

The alien stirred some and coughed, serving as reminder for his 'caretaker' to keep on task.

Dib cast a glance at ZiM's stat board, hoping that the IRKEN's temperature had gone down at least a LITTLE bit, but much to his dismay, the number rose another angry 3 degrees.

"Ugh!" Dib groaned in frustration, "What'll it take for me to make the damn thing HEALTHY again?"

GIR and the Computer made the well known "I dunno" noise in unison.

Suddenly, the 11 year old received an idea. He turned his big head to ZiM, more importantly focusing on his PAK.

"Hey, Computer?" Dib began.

"Wha-at?"

"Um, do you think we could maybe, I don't know, reprogram his PAK or something to wipe the virus from him or something? I mean, the PAK is like, what keeps him alive right? So this could work! It could actually work!" Dib cried, excited that he had possibly found a lead to something, that he could maybe prevent someone's death.

There was silence, save for ZiM's strained breathing, and Dib's shaky, hopeful breaths.

"Well? It's flawless, right?"

The computer pondered on how he should deliver the answer, seeing on how excited the boy was. To be honest, he (?) didn't think ZiM would stand a chance against the illness.

"Well?"

"Um, Well..." The machine started slowly, "...You DO realize that the PAK only serves as his mind right, I mean, sure, it regulates a couple other things, but it doesn't have anything to do with infection. Sorry."

Dib's hopeful look fell, a terrible worry spreading across his face, "Then...Then what CAN I do?"

The house sighed, "Look kid, I don't think ZiM's gonna last much longer, I mean, have you SEEN how FAST he got like this? I mean, think back to earlier today, ...Did he seem this horribly sick? He had what, like, a cough or two? That's how he was before he left the house."

"...No..N-NO! He's NOT going to die! I'll make sure of it!" Dib screamed back at the computer, frantically trying to keep his past demons at bay.

"...Kid, as I see it, he MIGHT last 'till tomorrow. Like I said, I'm real sorry." The machine attempted to put sympathy in his voice. After all, a machine is a machine. No sense going out of his (?) nature.

"NOOOO! I'll show you! He won't, HE WON'T!"

All of the screaming startled ZiM into an awakening. He tried to focus his tired, reddish eyes on the human. "...Wh-What's going...on?" He coughed horribly, causing Dib to cringe, "...Tell ZiM."

The human stood absentmindedly, absorbed into the refection of his appearance returned to him by ZiM's glossy orbs. He laughed. He looked as if he were on the verge of death, and _he wasn't even the sick one_!

"...It's nothing ZiM..." Dib exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry I woke you up..."

"I-I'm not stupid, h-human." ZiM coughed, "Tell me."

The boy couldn't break the news to him- no- He WOULDN'T break the news to him, Because he WOULDN'T die.

"...So, Dib-s-stink?"

"GIR was just , uh, in the lab, and uh, broke something, and I uh- I thought it was important."

ZiM stared, Dib held his breath, GIR bit into a taco...

"...Oh," The ill IRKEN finally replied, "O-okay."

The bespectacled sighed in relief.

"Sooooo...What're you gonna do now, Mary?" GIR asked, his usual innocence showing through.

Dib (apparently now used to GIR's mis-labeling) snapped back into must-prevent-death mode, "ZiM! I need to know if you have any medical supplies, like medication!"

The IRKEN sighed, "..I thought I already t-told you-" He broke off into a fit coughing, "IRKENS have no need for-"

Dib cut him off, "Then we'll need to use your labs!"

"_We?_"

"Yes, _we. _You're in no condition to be working now, ZiM."

ZiM looked down at his own body, fighting the tears of frustration back, "...But I-I can't-"

The human marched over to where the space-boy lay, and gently grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'll help you."

ZiM hissed,"No! I ref-refuse to-!"

"Look ZiM, we're running out of time!" Dib cried out, fighting his own tears.

"What do you mean?" ZiM rasped.

Dib almost lost himself, as his late friend's memory began to arise, "Just come on!" He hoisted ZiM onto his feet, brought the IRKEN's arm over his shoulder, and began to walk carefully towards ZiM's lab entrance. The human couldn't be sure, but he swore ZiM had started to cry again.

* * *

**Okay, short yes, wangsty, I know, but hey, I'm trying to stay original here. I really hope that this at least got you by for now, and I promise the next chapter will be better. Hopefully I'll be a little more clear minded. ...Please review and stuff, and ch. 9 will be out soon, I promise. And I promise I won't selfishly break this promise like I did the other ones. I'm sorry for that too. :(**

**-Spooky**


	9. Relatively Important!

Hello there...all you readers...it's me - Spooky! And I'm back from the pit of wangst! BAAH-HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAH! Hah..ha-ha.. ...Erm...Ahem. Yes. I'm feeling MUCH better now, as you can probably tell. I met up with my therapist and stuff so my whole trying to self- Whoa wait...I'm not going into that. Sorry. Anyways, yeah...So now, I can write again! :D The real Chapter 9's still being written/revised, so I'm just posting this to let all of you know that the rest should be posted VERYVERYVERYVERY soon. Like, Tomorrow (maybe).

**A lot of you guys may not know this, but I'm trying to hold a contest on deviantart, but I've only received one entry...I'm not going to advertise myself in the fic, but if you would like to get a hold of me, my dA account name is listed on my profile. ^^ You don't have to click it participate , feel obligated, or anything, but it'd be nice to have s'more entries. (**Thank you Invader Zan, for entering ;3 )**

This little A/N has duel purposes...I'm going to respond to all of your reviews so it isn't weighing down the next chapter.

******InvaderSiCkNeSs: **Yeah, This story's kinda like a 2 - in - 1, ne?****** () **8LockxShock8: Heh, Thank you for reviewing. ^^** () Gazmrules: **Thank you so much. 3 **() spongebobsucks4427: **Yeah...sometimes I'm just a small ball of concentrated hate towards things. The sponge? He's a cause. XD** () invader elli: **Sleepovers are always fun ^^. Thanks. ...And I'm trying to...but I get so many ideas via review, it's hard to incorporate them all. I'll definitely try though. ^^; ** () percy jackson's sister: **D: Gah- It's suspenseful for me too. ** () mimimimimi4567: **I'm glad you like your cookie. ;)** () fire of dawn: **Aw, thank you for reviewing. ^^** () .: **Dib's past made me sad too...I almost cried writing it. T_T** () Invader KT: **Sweet! A robot Monkey! XD **() Moonheart13: **Thank you so much! :D I really try to keep them in character, I mean, after all, I didn't make them up. XD **() skylercoxrox: **Man, I totally needed to apologize. I'm really sorry. ^^; I'm glad you like the story though. :D ** () invaderSYD: **Best story EVER? / Th-Thank you. 3**() XxInvaderxKam: **Yeah...poor ZiM... D:** () Bunnie Dawn: **D'oh you made me blush. Thank you, and I really mean thank you. You and all of my other reviewers & readers have no idea how much the positive feedback help me MENTALLY. ^^ You can definitely look forward for more chapters to come. Thank you! ** () VioletTheChao: **Aww, *hug* I'm glad you're feeling better. ^^ Thank you!** () Ellen17: **Heh, Don't worry, I wouldn't turn this into ZaDR if my life depended on it. XD **() Star Saturday: **Thank you! X3 *huggle*** () luvr uv cheez: **XDDDD you're funny! And thank you**. () Dragon Geek or Raptor Freak: **Thank you, and thank you again. ^^ I'm terrible at romance stories anyway. XD** () grampa: **I'm sorry for not updating sooner! ^^; **() SPLENDIDISAWESOME: **Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! : D By any chance, do you like Happy Tree Friends? :3 **() InuyashaPrincess14: **Thank you. ^^ It's really important to me to keep everyone in character; In the show, GIR wasn't just an entity constantly screaming about pigs and tacos. He had actual dialogue. ^^; Thanks again for acknowledging that.** () Hawkwing360: **Thank you! *bows*** () Invader Blunt: **YESS. XD I had to put that in there- it was getting a little too serious XD** () Invader Pie: **Thank you!**() Invader Zan: ***hugs back* I'm not gonna reveal anything...you just have to wait. :3** () MoonToy: **Thank yooou! *hugs tightly* ^^**() ****Uchicha Dusk: **You're sick? Noes! ...hope you feel better soon! *hug* 3** () Tazer42: **Thank you for the suggestion, I'll definitely see what I can do. ^^ **() Shadowgal98: **Yep. ^^ I couldn't make the Dib COMPLETELY evil. Thst'd be out of character. D: Thanks for reviewing! :D **() Maei13: **XD The rhyming was cute anyway. thank you for always reviewing...I think I've had a couple of you guys since like, Ch.'s 1 & 2...Nevertheless thanks. ^^** () zimtak3: **Yay! :3 You can do it! (Through the power of reading XDDD )** () invader kit: **I certainly hope he won't! D: Thanks for reading. ^^** () Waterdog: **Thank you so much for messaging me with your suggestions. I will most definitely take them (and all the others form...the others. ^^; ) into consideration. There are sooo many different endings this story could have...I might just write alternate endings. XD *******By the way, to answer your questions, Yes, ZiM's PAK is his life force, and can only survive without it for 10 minutes. ZiM is highly allergic to the pollutants in Earth's water, as it causes his skin to rash violently. His skin also burns to the touch of meat and will fuse to it if left exposed for too long. He also can't handle eating any Earth food, as he can't keep it down for that long. (if you know what I mean) And nope, ZiM's pretty much been fine throughout the entire canon series. ...hope I helped. ^^ **() Panduh-Fox-Love: **Well, you know, I figured GIR didn't ALWAYS talk about pigs and tacos in the show, so I incorporated that side of him into the story. ^^**() Kurotsuki-Tenchi: **Thank you, I'm a lot better now...and I'm really glad I was able to make you laugh, even if you don't really know why. XD ** () Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram: **D : Oh no! ^^ Thanks for reviewing** () Leahisasuperhero: **I promise the rest shall be up soon! **() Invader Chi: **I will! I will! :D Thank you for urging me on though. ^^** ()**


	10. The Suckage CONTINUES!

**Hi all! Spooky here, giving you the next installment of the story! By the way, I've officially changed the title of this story, because I feel the new one fits it better...but for those of you who really dislike change, I left the original as an alternate title. :P Yes, I suck horribly, I know. please tell me something I don't already know. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it...though I don't think there are going to be much more than a few chapters left...To be honest, I never once thought that the story would EVER get this popular. thank you all, and please forgive my lateness.**

**Sapphire4723: **No, it's not in my group...Actually, I only have two people who have actually contacted me (YESS, you must contact me if you want to participate) on dA, about interest in the contest, and I only have 1 completed entry so far, so if you could just message me on dA or something (my page url code is in my profile), I'll make a journal listing all the rules. I did make a contest journal before, but no one came to, sooo yeah. ^^; Hope I helped. **() invader callie: **Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy the rest! :D** () Invader Zan: **FWAAH! Sorry! *types faster*** () GazmRules: **Okay, here I go! :3** () UberSasukeFan: **Thank you so much for reviewing! Yep, the Dib human finally decides to be helpful - if not emotional...** () Tacos are the BEST: **Okay! I obey the fist! I OBEY- Wait...Whoa...I don't obey anybody!(Unless it's Vegeta from DBZ. He scares me...but I love him ^^; )** () Minimewtwo: **Thanks! :D And ...I haven't decided for a due date...Could you maybe message me on deviant art? Please? I'm on that website more than I am on here. Thank you. ^^** () numbuh97 (kaitlyn): **I'm trying! I'm trying! D: (;3)** () jadejw: **Don't explode! D: **() Invader Chi: **GAH! No exploding, NO EXPLODING! *Types fast* Ahahahaa! See, look? I'm finishing it! I'm finishing it! :D *foams at the mouth and falls over*** () Zonia: **Okay! Sorry to keep you waiting!** ()**

**...So yes. Many apologies and stuff. I'm thinking of doing my next fic about JTHM, what do you guys think?**

**Anyways, Here's chapter 10! (Or the real 9)**

* * *

Pain.

All ZiM felt was pain, from the stiffness of his poor aching body, to the unhealthy temperature that raked his tiny frame. However, nothing was quite nearly as painful than his pride - or the smoldering ashes that were left of it anyway. Elite. _He _had been an elite soldier, a simply perfect specimen - the FLAWLESS representation of his race - **There had been **_nothing _**that could get in his way...**...Until he had landed on this FILTHY mud-ball.

It made him sick. Heh, no - METAPHORICALLY sick at the thought of having to rely on the scum he was eventually going to enslave. It knotted his squeedilyspooch beyond belief to just to acknowledge that his body was failing him; All at the hands of what might make an Earth-Pig sneeze a little.

As the Dib practically dragged him over to the entrance of his lab, hot, frustrated tears forced their way down the IRKEN's ill-blanched face, perhaps as stubborn as the mighty ZiM himself. _This isn't fair...It's just not fair. _He choked back a sob, which was now forming an uncomfortable lump in his throat. _What kind of IRKEN Invader AM I? How could I have let something as insignificant as an illness turn this horrible? ...Will I make it? -_The question froze his blood, and he could've sworn he felt even more color leave his face. What if he DIDN'T make it? Who would success Invader Zi-

No. This stupid case of illness would not win. Another sad excuse for an Invader would NOT aquire the pleasure of receiving ZiM's victory.

Without haste, once against the toilet-disguised entrance of the lab, the human boy hoisted the ill one into the opening, thus activating the elevator.

Before ZiM had began his descent, the boy abruptly asked, "Do you have another entrance to the same room?"

The extraterrestrial inhaled sharply, and wheezed, "Yeah- Trash can...B-but it-" the rest was cut off by the opening of the shaft closing tightly.

"O-Okay..." Dib replied more to himself. He didn't hesitate to scamper across the awkward kitchen, and open the lid to the other elevator (trash can). He held his breath and hopped inside the opening, and much to his relief, the plate below him began to descend as well. The last thing he heard on the surface level of ZiM's base, was the childlike laugher of the IRKEN's deranged SIR due to a new Bloaty's Pizza hog commercial. Dib shuddered. Bloaty's was so gross..It was beyond him why his little sister seemed to enjoy it so much.

Finally, he heard the reassuring mechanical _Thunk! _of the elevator's entrance sealing, and he was left alone with the strange pulsating hums of ZiM's ACTUAL lair, or base, or -whatever he called it. It was really a shame that the toilet-lift had to be so small. He really hated to leave ZiM alone in such a condition, but he didn't want to suffocate him either. Surely ZiM had a bigger entrance somewhere, but the human didn't want to waste time he wasn't sure he had or not by asking too many questions. That, and he didn't want to stress the IRKEN to come up with a solid answer under pressure.

Dib couldn't help but feel a little guilty. His enemy- err, "fr-enemy" could barely keep his eyes open, yet the human was going to have to depend on the poor guy to guide him through the complicated IRKEN technology. Sure, the computer had the knowledge, but ZiM had the experience. Hopefully, enough experience to help find some kind of cure...or at the very least a lead! You know, something to at least keep the disease at bay if not cure it. Dib sighed. One could only hope.

Without much to do but stand there in the small illuminated capsule, the scythe-haired boy began to listen to the steady pulsing of the base around him. It was actually quite rhythmic - It would come in strong, then quickly fade out, only to come in again, forming a steady pattern. Dib found it to be very calming, and took this time of inner peace to organize his thoughts. School, home, even the Invader's impending demise didn't seem to reach him at the moment, enjoying the slow descent and pulsating hums. Solitude was great.

Gradually, he came out of the trance to begin weighing his options, and maybe come up with an idea or two, when his peaceful state of mind screeched to a halt completely. Dib suddenly remembered hearing ZiM's unfinished warning. **The elevator had broken down.**

**ZiM's LIFT CHUTE:**

The fever chills had settled in once more, forcing his frail body to again quake violently. The nausea hadn't left, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been before. However, ZiM wasn't really concerned about any of this at the moment; He just hoped the human would make it down the other shaft without any problems. The alien had tried to warn him of the possible failures, but unfortunately, it was cut off to no avail.

_It should be fine..._ The IRKEN thought to himself, _I specifically told the computer approximately two days ago to FIX that error. ..._Yet he wasn't sure how loyal the mechanical mind had been to that particular request.

At last reaching his destination, he stumbled off of his lift-plate and into his main chair. Summoning the last of his strength to will himself up onto the seat, he managed to stay upright, and rest in an upright position. He glanced up longingly at the gigantic IRKEN Invader's symbol that graced the monitor of his main computer room, the core lab.

How he wished he could finish his ingenious experiments, or at least have the strength to prank call some unsuspecting, low-life intergalactic dopes to soothe the ever growing flames of boredom, but at the moment, all he could do was sit and wait for the human to arrive. He began to doze off and start dreaming, only to be harshly brought back into reality by the booming voice of his computer,

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION!"

...And the appearance of two VERY familiar faces displayed on his huge monitor.

ZiM's mouth fell open in complete horror, and began stuttering, "Mm-my-y-m-my-ym-MY T-TALLEST?"

* * *

**Yep, I'm evil! Bwahahahahaaa! ;3 But that's all for now, so I hope you enjoy. Please Read, enjoy, and review, and I promise Ch. 11 will be out as soon as possible awrighty? Awrighty. Thanks!**

**~Spook-a-look (Spooky :3)**


	11. To my readers

First, let me just apologize about not updating. I've been so caught up in my stupid little life- with catching mono, being depressed, money issues... the list could go on. I know I'm not the only one with problems, or illness, or anything for that matter, but still. Life's been tough. ._.

I feel so bad for leaving the story dead for so long, and leaving you guys hanging, that I'd like to make it up to you guys. : ) I'll definitely finish this story, and maybe even do another ZiM one. Please excuse me if it takes a week or so, ('cause I've been really into anime right now) but the next chapter should be up soon.

Thank you so much, to all of you who became my friends on deviantART, and reviewed, or even just messaged me to say "hey". : )

The story SHALL GO ON! I'm so sorry! I feel like a total b**ch... But yeah. T_T

-Spooky

(and to answer one reviewer, I type it like "ZiM" because that's how it's capitalized in the title-screen.)


	12. REVIVAL OF THE SUCKAGE : P

**: D**

**: )**

**: I**

**: (**

**:' C**

**I have no excuse. I'm so sorry it forever to squeeze in another chapter. Life. Fights. Depression. Yeah. You know how it is. All I ask is your forgiveness for my FAILURE at getting things done, and enjoy the chapter. : ) **

**Another thing- I cannot begin to tell you how much the reviews are appreciated! I'm so sorry that I can't reply to them all! : ' C**

**Anyways, Chapter 10...**

* * *

_THE BROKEN ELEVATOR:_

_ no. No. NO._ The human boy's mind froze, a sense of panic sweeping through his body. He beat frantically against the elevator, hoping to spark a reaction from the lift, but it was to no avail. The machine remained suspended and unmoving, leaving the pale boy trapped. _This isn't happening..._ He slid back against the wall of the elevator, the once pleasant solitude closing in on him terrifyingly; The pulsating hums sounding more and more alien as they came and went.

"Why? " He asked weakly, clamping his eyes shut, "Why is it always my luck?"

His only response was the constant whirring and humming of the base.

Dib rested his head on his knees, his arms embracing his legs. He was stuck. Obviously. Wanting to keep his thoughts off his 'ill alien dilemma', he began to think of school. He really hated getting up so early in the morning to catch the bus. And how Gaz won't ever let him eat cereal anymore because "he doesn't own it"_. Whatever. _He also hated getting to the actual school building, one of the most unsanitary places he could think of. And how boring and meaningless the teacher's lectures always were. And how much the class hates him. Especially ZiM.

_Damn it. _

_ZIM'S LIVING ROOM:_

GIR was giggling incessantly at 'FoofleZ'**1** possibly the most idiotic, mind numbingly stupid cartoon to ever hit broadcasting waves. He shrieked with laughter as the titular character fell into all sorts of abused cliché s, jokes, and traps.

The computer however, was less than amused.

"GIR, something's wrong with the elevator."

He was ignored.

"Seriously GIR, I can't fix it with that human in there." He really shouldn't expect this much from the delusional SIR. He sighed, "Look, you need to go check it out for me. the elevator with that- er- Dib-kid stopped, and I have no way to get him out. I really NEED you to do that for me."

There was yet to be a response, as all that was heard were the shrill, metallic howls of laughter caused by an un-funny punchline. The computer gave up.

"...You really like this show, huh?"

GIR replied with an idiotic grin, "YEP! SUUUURE DO! FoozleZ is fun! Just like a **PIGGY**! 'Cept he no pink...Hee-hee! PINK!"

The apathetic group of circuits suddenly grasped an idea, "Hey, D'you know who I think would really enjoy this show?"

GIR sat up, intrigued, "NOPE! Whooo?"

He had him now, "Dib would! And I think y-"

The robot cried abruptly, "Who's Dib? OH!- You mean MAAAARY?"

The computer huffed, "Yes, _Mary. _And I think you should find a way to get _Mary _out of that elevator so you can both-"

"MARY'S in the 'vator? Mary's STUCK!"

He gave up on trying to complete his sentences, "Yes, and you need to rescue him. Now."

"W'OH NOOO! HOW MARY GONNA WATCH FOOZLEz NOW?" The small automaton leapt up form his position on the floor, and declared, "**I'MMA SAVE YOOOU!**" before activating the couch entrance to the inner base, and hopping in.

"...Good luck." the computer murmured quietly, as the entrance below began to close.

_BASE CENTER S1:_

The two leaders stared slight surprise at their soldier's condition, examining the paleness of his skin and other telltale signs of illness. ZiM grimaced and averted his eyes from their glance, utterly horrified at being caught by his TALLEST in such a state.

Purple broke the silence first, "Dude, what HAPPENED? I mean seriously, you look awful! Geez!"

Red smirked, "Another 'experiment' failed I take it?"

ZiM squirmed in his seat, "Well- I... Um.. Y-you k-know you-y ..have to- I uh.. ZiM-" he broke into another coughing fit.

They both winced. Regardless of their feelings toward him, it was an unpleasant sound.

Red looked at Purple who shrugged, and then at ZiM through the screen, " Are you okay? Is this a bad time or something? I mean-"

Purple cut him off a slight tone of panic underlaying in his voice, "No! I wanna know what's wrong! What if we catch it too?"

Red smacked him across the face, "Idiot! You can't catch a disease through a screen. I'm beginning to think all these snacks are going to your head or something."

Purple rubbed his cheek, replying in a pout, "Well So-RRY, I didn't know that. ...You didn't have to hit me..." He the turned to ZiM, who by now had regained his breath, "So, why're you so sick?"

Once again, the little IRKEN averted his gaze, "S-sick? I-I-"

Red sighed, "It's REALLY obvious ZiM. Can'tcha just spare us of the denial this time? How'd you get sick?"

"I-I... I just don't know Sir," He began weakly, "I just haven't been feeling like myself since this morning..."

Purple huffed, "We can tell."

"Y-yes. I haven't been a-able to... eat anything since... yesterday." The poor thing could feel another bout of nausea swinging in, "And I couldn't finish my d-daily hours of fieldwork a-at the 'skool'..."

His leaders nodded, actually interested in what the exile had to say for once.

ZiM took a shaky breath before continuing, "A-And when I got home... I fell a-asleep y-y'know thinking I would get better..." He held back an exhausted sob, "But it o-only got... only g-got... g-g-got-" He stopped in time to quickly lean out of his seat, and dry-heave painfully offscreen.

Purple looked at Red, who seemed apathetic towards the situation. He looked at the transmission screen, feeling a little bad for the exile. He said to his partner, "Hey, let's just call him later. Maybe he can actually tell us what's going on, y'know?"

Red just shrugged, "I dunno, if that's what you want to do... I really don't care."

The other nodded, and began, "Hey ZiM, we'll call you later or something, okay? We got, uh, stuff to do. Yeah."

The only response were the pained retches of the young IRKEN invader. He winced,

" 'Kay, bye."

The screen went blank, as one of the technicians announced, " The transmission has been successfully ended, my tallest."

Purple nodded as he lifted a donut to his mouth. _I wonder if he'll be okay..._

* * *

**1 - "FoofleZ" was an inside joke used by my sister and I, whenever we refer to something really, and I mean REALLY stupid **(fanboy & chumchum anyone? : D *shot*)**. I came up with it when asked what the 'stupidest cartoon name ever' could be.**

**GAAAAH. I'm so sorry about the wait again. I have no idea when the next update will be, but hopefully it'll be soon. : )**

**Thanks again. I apologize sincerely for any typos. **

**-Spooky. : 3**


	13. Another lovely note from the author:

Hey. Hey guys. It's been two years. Guess what? I'm gonna finish this story. I'm gonna do it. C :

High School's made me a happy lady. I'm gonna do it.

Sorry to keep you all waiting.

**I**

**will**

**finish this.**

_Andpossiblygobackandeditsome oftheolderchapters._

-Spooky


End file.
